Pánico
by yusha
Summary: C exhaló un suspiro mientras buscaba a Mei con la mirada, sin imaginar que la Mizukage estaba detrás de una cortina, escondida para que nadie la viera mientras hiperventilaba. ¡Joder, que ella era la Mizukage, una figura pública que tenía una imagen impecable que debía mantener...! Para el reto Fobias del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict participa en el reto **Fobias** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

><p><em>Fobia asignada: <em>_**Agorafobia**_

_Personaje Elegido: __**Mei Terumi**_

_Cantidad de Palabras: __**496**_

_Advertencias: __**Posible OoC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pánico<strong>

―Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una mujer pelirroja por aquí? ¿No? ¿Está seguro? Gracias de cualquier manera… ― y haciendo una ligera reverencia, C exhaló un suspiro mientras buscaba a Mei con la mirada.

Llevaba poco más de diez minutos tratando de localizar a su acompañante entre la multitud de invitados que habían acudido a la fiesta que había organizado el Raikage, y sin embargo, pese a haber sentido su chakra en esa zona, pronto perdió su rastro, cosa que sin duda le frustró.

―No puede haber ido demasiado lejos ― pensó decidido a cumplir con su deber de guía, alejándose de ahí sin siquiera imaginar que la Mizukage estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia, oculta detrás de una cortina y junto a una ventana que por el temblor de sus manos no había logrado abrir, escondida para que nadie la viera mientras hiperventilaba.

―Tranquila Mei: respira profundo y cálmate. Esto es sólo una fiesta en la que eres una simple invitada: nadie va a proponerte matrimonio de forma inesperada, ni vas a dar ningún discurso improvisado, y mucho menos vas a convertirte en el hazmerreír de todo Kumo por bailar con alguien que no sepa hacerlo… ― repitiéndose mentalmente aquellas palabras, la pelirroja trataba en vano de controlarse y convencerse de que no tenía nada que temer…

Aunque en realidad, el simple hecho de estar justo ahora en medio de uno de sus extraños ataques de pánico provocados por el absurdo e irracional miedo a no poder evitar quedar en ridículo frente a tantas personas, era lo suficientemente aterrador para impedirle controlar el temblor de sus manos, la falta de aire y mejor ni hablar de las nauseas que sentía… y que eran las principales razones por las cuales se escondía.

¡Joder, que ella era la Mizukage, una figura pública que tenía una imagen impecable que debía mantener!

Pese a su malestar, ella simplemente no podía permitir que la vieran así: le aterraba la idea de que en vez de ayudarla la gente se burlara de ella, y no sólo ahora que estaba en medio de una crisis de pánico sino en cualquier situación potencialmente vergonzosa, tal como el posible caso de que el tacón de su zapatilla se rompiera, o que se tropezara con la alfombra al caminar, o que alguien más la empujara y acabara de bruces en el piso, señalada y avergonzada…

En serio que de solo pensarlo, Mei comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire y el sudor en sus manos, mismas que restregó con insistente desesperación contra su falda, deseando más que nunca el no sentir ese tonto miedo que había adquirido desde el momento mismo en que había sido nombrada como la Mizukage, odiando la falta de control que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo, y por sobre todo, rogando porque C quien esa noche fungía como si guía dentro de la aldea no la encontrara y la humillara al descubrir su secreto mejor guardado: la agorafobia que padecía…

Aunque no fuese algo intencional.

* * *

><p><em>Por si no quedó del todo claro, la agorafobia<em>_ es tener miedo a situaciones estresantes o embarazosas que no se pueden evitar y que te dejan en ridículo, algo que en algún momento, quizás a Mei podría sucederle._

_Y pues nada, con esto doy por concluido mi drabble, que dicho sea de paso, escribí como 7 veces antes de obtener el resultado final._

_Como siempre se agradecen los reviews y no olvide pasarse por el foro _**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas** ;D


End file.
